Question: During a recent rainstorm, 3.45 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown, and 6.99 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown. How much more rain fell in Gabriela's town than in Ishaan's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ishaan's town from the amount of rain in Gabriela's town. Rain in Gabriela's town - rain in Ishaan's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ Gabriela's town received 3.54 inches more rain than Ishaan's town.